


Day 4:Whimisical

by Fanbyhotmess



Series: Zutara Week 2012 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, dance academy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbyhotmess/pseuds/Fanbyhotmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one-shot of a modern dance academy AU where Zuko and Katara attend separate dance schools that are preforming together for the Quadennial mixed schools dance competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4:Whimisical

"Alright and breath." Señora Hama said.

The entire class instantly relaxed as she said the words. Everyone headed towards the showers, but before the first person stepped foot in it, Hama shouted one last thing.

"Remember next week we have our last practice with the FDAF before competition week, you'll need your costumes and scripts." Everyone stared at her waiting for the words they wanted to hear so badly. "Okay you can go, have a-", but the rest of the words were drowned out by woops of joy. "-Great weekend", she breathed and turned to grab her own bags.

Katara was as excited as the others, in 2 weeks time was the Mixed-schools dance competition and playacting.. It was the biggest competition ever; it only happened every four years, and her school the NCDAW (North Coast dance academy for Waterbenders and her boyfriend Zuko’s school the FDAF (Fire Dance Academy for Firebenders) competed in it every year. These year though Zuko and herself would be the lead stars. She was very nervous about it because they were performing a Fire and Ice reproduction and it had to perfect. Tonight her family was going to dine with Zuko’s for the first time and Katara was in no hurry to get to it. She took her time cleaning herself; she desperately wanted to impress Zuko’s family. They were very rich and classy; her family was too, but they were much stricter than her own.

By the time she finished showering, most of the girls had already left. She slipped on a light blue kimono over her lace undergarments and padded over to the long counter that lined the wall opposite the shower rooms. She pulled her small makeup bag from her duffle bag and began to dab it on her face in front of the mirror. She was halfway done with her mascara and was about to do the other eye when there was a knock at the door. She struck her eye with the blackened brush and let out a yelp. She set the brush and tube down on the counter and walked around the right corner of the long counter. She rubbed at her sore eye as she went to pull open the door. Standing in the door frame was the sexiest man alive; he had ashen hair that fell in front of his golden amber eyes. He wore a purple silk shirt, black sport coat and pants, even his black loafers were fancy. Katara heard a couple of gasps and squeals from behind her.

"Oh my God is Zuko Ignis! You're so hot." One girl with brown straight hair squealed.

Another girl added, "Yeah, wanna go on date?"

"You're very kind ladies, but I'd rather be treated like a normal person than some idol. Besides I'm not single; and I'm actually here to pick up my girl." He said strutting into the room and towards Katara who stood there unmoving. "You ready babe?"

Katara just stood there with an incredulous look on her face. She walked right up and staring him dead in the face and slapped him. The smacking sound echoed off the white bricked walls like a crack of lightning. "Did you think you could just waltz in here, swagger up to me and use a line like 'you ready babe’?!"

"Uh, well yeah I-", but he was silenced by her lips.

She pulled him towards her by his collar, and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. When she pulled away he stumbled forward like he was under some sort of spell. He caught himself on the door handle and shook his head loose of her poisonous love.

"I might need another kiss to tell if that was a yes or no." he said grinning sexily at her.

She planted a small butterfly kiss on his lips and walked towards the long counter, her hips beckoning him forward.

"Actually I just got out of the shower, so no. I'm not ready, not nearly ready. I still need to finish my makeup, do my hair and get dressed. I have to look absolutely perfect.” She said as she did the mascara for her slightly reddened eye.

She grabbed eye droplets and smoothened out the redness in her eye. And put cover-up over the puffiness under it.

“Babe you don’t need to look perfect, you already look gorgeous naturally. Besides I love you and that’s all that matters. Right?” He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

She leaned back and pecked him on the cheek, “Of course that’s what truly matters, but I still want to look nice.” She said sliding out of his arms and over to her duffle.

She grabbed out a curling iron and clicked it on. She then proceeded to slip on her clothing for the evening. Her dress had a blue and purple blended, ruched bodice with a beaded one shoulder and a long flowing two toned organza ruffled skirt that was embellished with diamond wire flowers on the waist. She slipped silver strappy shoes on her feet and brushed the dress down. She also wore the blue diamond promise necklace that Zuko had given her a week ago and slipped her silver ballerina ring on her left ring finger. She won her ring at her first ballerina contest and it symbolized wisdom in a dancer. She quickly curled her hair and stuffed all her remaining supplies and clothes back into her duffle.

“Katara are you ready yet, the limo is waiting out…” Zuko’s jaw dropped as he saw her spin in her dress. “-side. Katara you look amazing, it’s like your dress is the mixture of fire and water. I love it…I…I love you.” He said walking up to her and kissed her gently.

Katara fluttered her eyes and blushed, “Thanks it took all of my savings to buy this dress, and I hope it’ll do.”

“Oh of course it’ll do, you look like you’re going to meet the queen of England.” Zuko said. He stepped back and bowed to her, then took her hand and kissed it softly. He gathered her in his arms, and staring longingly into her eyes.

He received a warm smile and sparkling eyes in return.

“I’d wish nothing more than this moment to last forever, but we should get going before we end up being late.” Katara said grabbing her duffle and tossing it back at him.

It hit him like a heavy sack of potatoes and he almost fell backwards under the wait.

“What’s in here?” He said as he strung it over his left shoulder.

“Oh just some necessities is all.”Katara said waving a hand back at him

Luckily the driver opened the door for them and zuko tossed her bag in the trunk before climbing in.

“I feel like such a princess.” Katara squealed and clutched his left arm which was still sore.

“You deserve a whimsical night of fairytales and happy endings; after all the work you’ve put into the competition.” Zuko said kissing her hand.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he laid his head on hers and sighed. Life couldn’t get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I hope you enjoyed reading this little one-shot as much as I did writing it. If you liked this story give me kudos, comment your thoughts below, and feel free to share this with your friends. On another note I enjoyed writing this so much that I decided I wanted to make this into a story with chapters. I am currently working on writing up the outline for said story so if you wanna know more about that and keep up on my progress you can follow my Tumblr blog, nerdyginger2307-writes.tumblr.com.  
> Reminder: I wrote this way back in 2012. I apologize for the spelling/grammar errors and the simple plots/misinterpretation of the characters. I decided to post the originals instead of reediting them to keep the authenticity of my writing style of the time and show my progress since then.


End file.
